A lonely Blacksmith
by TheRoxburyGrl
Summary: A lovely story about a lonely Blacksmith named Will who lost his girlfriend Elizabeth. Only person to help Will find a girl is the one and only: Captain Jack Sparrow! Second chapter up!!! Very funny!! R/R!
1. Jealousy

A Pirates Life Fer Me  
  
Will Turner, a pirate/blacksmith walks out of his shop in Port Royal. The commodore Norrington had married Elizabeth Swann and all seemed to go well. The one by the name Jack Sparrow, oops, Captain Jack Sparrow was accepted at Port Royal as long as no one died on a count of him. As for Will he stayed day in day out in his small Blacksmith with Mr. Brown. One fine evening as Will was about to turn back into his shop Captain Jack came waltzing over to him. "Hello William. How ye be, savvy?"  
  
"I'd like to be referred as Will thank you very much." He opened the door and walked inside setting his gloves down on a table to the right.  
  
"Ye still didn't answer me question." Jack gave a reassuring smile and walked inside with no invitation shutting the door behind him. "Nice place ye keep. Pretty messy but nice."  
  
"It gets messy when you do something for a living. Unlike some of the Brainwashed inhabitants of Port Royal." He walked over to where his swords were gathered viewing each one.  
  
"And I don't suppose you're talkin' about anyone in particular." Jack said with no question mark or pause. He walked beside Will and looked at him.  
  
Will looked at him gave a "What-do-you-want?" kind of face. "Why did you come here Jack?"  
  
"Captain Norrington got married to Elizabeth three days ago you know?" He said as if asking him. He twirled one of the swords to his right. "The kiss was extra long at the ceremony" He smiled his gold teeth showing and shining brightly.   
  
"I know, and your point?"  
  
"I know ye does not have feelings for Miss. Swann anymore. So who does yer heart belong to now?" He "accidentally" dropped one of the swords and let out a small "oops".  
  
"My heart belongs and never belonged to anyone. Pick it up. Ya know what," Will reached out to grab the sword as Jack   
  
did too. Their two heads bumped.  
  
"Ya told me to pick it up ya bloomin' cockroach!" Jack said as he grabbed the sword and began to walk out.  
  
"Where are you going! You'll have to pay...he's gone..." Will sighed as he packed up for the night. The third sword stolen by a little petty talk and an "accidental" sword drop. It was becoming a weekly ritual that Jack thought he could get away with...he ended up doing so. Before Will closed up he looked out the window and saw Norrington and Elizabeth kissing by the bay. He turned away disgusted and shut the window. He turned to see Jack. "AH! You scared me..." he said as he pushed his way to a seat.  
  
"Usually ye'd be telling me to get out and never come back" He said sitting beside him "What's the matter, mate?"  
  
"Like you would care, Captain Jack Sparrow. All you want is another damn sword. Why don't you just go and take it and leave me at my misery!" He said running his hands through his hair furrowing it madly.  
  
"I don't want another sword, Will Turner. I want to know what be makin' you so angry" He leaned down so he could see Will's face.  
  
"It's a little word I like to call jealousy..." he said blushing obviously embarrassed. "This is ridiculus"  
  
"Ridiculous? Never. It's just ye's lonely. If ye want I'll find ye a lady?" He continued to look at Will.  
  
"I can find my own lady." Will stood and began to walk to his room. "Goodnight, Jack S...Captain Jack Sparrow." He walked into his room and shut the door. Jack sighed and got up from his seat. He went to the door and left walking about Port Royal until Sunrise.  
  
The next morning Will walked out of his room into the Blacksmith's main room. His hair was ruffled and his clothes battered. He squinted to see a beautiful women stand in front of him.  
  
"Allo. The name's Anamaria." She held out a hand. "You must be Will Turner."  
  
"Y-yes I am." He held her hand, which was very soft. "I am Will Turner." He kept shaking her hand.  
  
"You can let go of me hand now"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will, Will (lol) end up with Anamaria or is she taken. DUN DUN DUN! You decide! R/R PLEASE! 


	2. Many Many Mistakes

Many Many mistakes.  
  
Will smiled and opened his mouth to say something when Jack walked behind Anamaria with a smile planted on his face. He gave a nod towards Anamaria and said, "This be Anamaria. She's me mate."  
  
Will nodded. "Of course. Pleasure to meet you Anamaria." He turned and started to walk back into his room.  
  
"Where you goin, Turner?" Asked Anamaria.  
  
"I have to get dressed." He walked into his room and took his shirt off. It was full of sweat and dirt. He sighed and put on yet another shirt that would look the same by the end of the day. He changed his pants and brushed his hair so it wasn't as ruffled as before. Finally he picked up a new pair of gloves and walked back out into the room where Jack was viewing some swords. "You can't have any, Jack. No more swords."  
  
He continued to look at the swords without saying a word, holding Anamaria's hand. Even more jealousy grew inside Will's mind. Will walked over and grabbed Jack's arm. "We need to talk...now."  
  
Jack looked at him at first with a smirk on his face, but then the smile was wiped off as he saw how serious Will looked. They both walked into Will's room leaving Anamaria inside the Blacksmith free to steal anything she wanted. "What's on yer mind Wi--"   
  
"Did you bring her hear to make me more jealous, or drive me mad?!" His said anger rising in his voice.  
  
"I brought her here to find you a bonnie lass, what else?" He asked.  
  
"You hugging and holding her hand does not help! And I don't need a bonnie lass!"   
  
"Calm down now. Ye does need a lass. Ye sit in here day in day out feelin sorry fer yerself, not doin a thin about it. I advise ye to listen to what me dear Anamaria says and follow her directions correctly." He stood looking at Will's aftershock of what he had just said.  
  
"You're right." He sat down on the bed. "I'm a mess. I do need a girl. Look at me! I've got nothin..."  
  
Jack walked over and took his arm dragging him out to the room. Anamaria had three swords in her arms. "Allo, yer back!"  
  
"Hey! You can't..."  
  
"Will needs a girl here. He needs yer help." Jack said interrupting Will.  
  
She smiled and set down the swords. "Ha! Not once did ye ever think a Blacksmith would be lonely. My word, A lonely Blacksmith." She walked up to him and circled him as he frowned. "Not too bad lookin, nice complexion." She continued to circle smiling sometimes, frowning others. "Messy hair, needs a new wardrobe." She smiled. "I'm sure someone would be interested in ya." With that she turned around and walked outside leaving the swords.  
  
"And how did she help in any way?" Will asked irritated.  
  
"That's how she works. She's probably recruitin lass' that would be interested in ye." He looked at the swords. "At least she was kind enough to not take ye swords." He sat down and scrunched up his face. "Got Anything to drink?"  
  
"Sure..." He walked to the back and poured some ale into two cups. He walked back in and handed Jack his cup. "Don't drink too fast. Don't want you to get drunk."  
  
Jack cocked his head to the left taking the cup. "Captain Jack Sparrow never be gettin drunk in front of a Blacksmith." He smiled and drank the ale in one gulp.  
  
He raised a brow a bit concerned as he brought the cup to his mouth. Just as he did Jack grabbed the cup and forced all the ale into Will's mouth at once. "AHAHAHAHA!." He yelled as he patted Will's back hard. Will dropped the cup, the glass shattering on the ground. He looked to Jack who was now three people. He was also laughing his brains out on the ground. "YE SHOULD OF SEEN THE LOOK ON YER FACE!" Jack was now turning blue.  
  
Will shook his head trying to maintain sober but he continued to trip over things and stumble into walls. Meanwhile Jack had ran to the back room and picked up some more ale. He ran to where Will was and splashed some into his face. "AHAHAHAHA!"   
  
"Ahh! I can't see anything!" He stumbled around trying to find a towel as Anamaria walked back into the Blacksmith with a beautiful young lady. Will stumbled over to their direction and not being able to see a thing grabbed the closest thing. That thing was the beautiful young ladys shirt. He wiped his face and opened his eyes. At first it was a bit foggy but then he saw one lady quite suprised, the other furious. The next thing Will knew, he was unconcious with a black and blue eye on the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Woo hoo! Completion of yet another chapter. I thought it was funny, tell me what you think. R/R! 


	3. In The End

Will opened his eyes, which were black and blue by the way. His vision was blury and he could only make out a few things. He was in...not his room. The bed was tall and surrounded by lavender drapes. The room was lit by the outside light. It seemed to be morning. His vision became more clear. There were many paintings in his room and a large closet. It seemed he was in...a woman's room. But who?   
  
Suddenly the door opened and the Governor walked in. Imediatly he knew it must be Ms. Swann's room. He sat up and looked at the Governor. "Would you mind telling me what happened and why I am here, Governor?" Asked Will.  
  
The Governor sat down beside Will on the bed and sighed. "Never in my days have I seen a blacksmith beaten so bad by a lady," said the Govenor. Will frowned confused as Ms. Swann entered the room.  
  
"And WHAT is so wrong about being beaten by a lady, father? If you ask me ladies have been improving these days," She said as she walked beside her father.  
  
"I didn't ask you Elizabeth," Said the Govenor as he got up and left the room. "Children..."  
  
"Ms. Swann! How was it that I got into your room?" Will asked getting out of the sheets and sitting on the side of the bed.  
  
"You were...how shall I say this? Brutally beaten by Miss Anamaria. And she had a damn good reason to."  
  
"Oh...yes I was d--"  
  
"Yes you were drunk Will. Shame on you. I can't help but to laugh at your stupidity though." Elizabeth said smiling.  
  
Will couldn't help but blush either. "Ms..Ms Swann...I can't help but ask...are you and..Commodore still...married?"  
  
"Why of course Will. I love Commodore Norrington," She looked up to the ceiling as her face flushed. She seemed to go off into some kind of Dream Land.  
  
"Ms. Sw--"  
  
At that moment Jack Sparrow ran into the room and locked the door. He ran and gathered some chairs and leaned them up against the door. Men's hands and guns were heard banging against the door. Jack turned to Will and Elizabeth. "What'd I miss, mates?"  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow! What is going on!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she stood and walked over to him.  
  
Jack smirked and set a hand under his chin. "The question is, Miss Elizabeth...what is going on here" Jack said as he looked from Will to Elizabeth a few times.  
  
Elizabeth blushed and crossed her arms. "Why I never...you know that I and Norington are married and I would NEVER deceive him." She said.  
  
"Yes Miss Swann, I know ye be together. But not for long!" Jack laughed and slapped his tummy. "I crack meself up."  
  
Will stood and grabbed Jack's arm. "Get out now Jack. You've ruined enough things in my life now. I don't want you to ruin a friendship," He stared coldly into Jack's eyes.  
  
Jack frowned and threw Will's hand off of his. "Ye be regreting this one day." He said as he walked and jumped out of the window.   
  
Will turned back to Elizabeth and smiled. "Well now that he's gone we can finally get b--"  
  
"I'm sorry Will but I think you should leave." Elizabeth removed the chairs and opened the door. Men with guns were ready to barge in.  
  
"Oh, Miss. Swann...sorry to interupt," one of the soldiers said.  
  
"It's quite fine. I'd like you to escort Mr. Turner, here, out. Thank you and have a nice day." Elizabeth said as she pushed Will out the door and shut it loudly.  
  
"Heh, what'd you do to her, lad?" Another soldier said teasingly.  
  
"Shutup," Will said in frustration as he walked down the stairs and left the house.  
  
As night fell Will sat down on random bench a few yards from the dock. In his hand lay a empty bottle of White Rum. His hair was ruffled and his clothes were beaten. He wrote a few words onto a small peice of paper and tried to find the hole of the bottle he held. Since he was drunk he had a hard time doing this. When he finally stuffed the paper into the bottle he covered it and threw it into the ocean beside him. He stood and stumbled back to his shop coughing and leaning against poles to help. The now full bottle swam across the ocean for many miles until it reached a small Island. A few drunken sailors and their bonnie lasses were drinking and laughing together on the island. One of the ladies noticed the bottle and opened it. She sat down on the sand and read what the bottle said:  
  
Deer whoevr is reeedng ths  
  
I regrt the slopy hndwriting but i mst let sumone kno. i am still yet a lonely blacksmith.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you liked it. That was the last chapter. I'm not sure if I did very good, but I tried my best.   
  
G'bye mates. 


End file.
